


Rumor has it

by etoile_etiolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that the incredibly hot new guy in town is totally vanilla in bed. Jared can't wait to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> written for this round of salt_burn_porn on LJ.
> 
> Thanks to disneymagics for the incredible beta work.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is true.

Jared grabs the two beers and walks back to the corner where he'd left Chad. The bar is crowded, the music is loud, it smells like alcohol and deodorant and sweat. 

Jared is so goddamn horny.

“Thanks!” Chad yells, snatching the bottle from his hand.

Jared leans against the wall and sighs. No luck so far. He’s been in this place for an hour and can’t seem to find one interesting guy. He rarely comes to these kinds of places but hell, a man has needs and Jared’s been single for six months now. There is only so much satisfaction you can get from your own hand. 

“Look at that guy,” Chad points, waving his beer bottle toward the right corner of the dance floor.

Jared does. And freezes. And gets hot all over, all in a matter of seconds.

The young man Chad is pointing at is astonishingly beautiful. His grey jeans are tight, his light blue tee even tighter. He dances with soft, fluid motions, his eyes closed, long lashes fluttering against his pale skin. His mouth is parted. He licks his lips and, each time his pink tongue points out, Jared’s dick twitches. 

Jared might have whimpered when the guy’s right hand rises up to run through his dark blond, spiky hair, dragging the tee-shirt up to reveal a patch of white, creamy skin.

“Jesus.”

“No,” Chad smiles, “Jensen.” He laughs at his own joke, bumping shoulders with Jared.

“What?”

“The guy’s name is Jensen Ackles. Moved into town a month ago. He’s a freaking kindergarden teacher.”

“What?”

It isn’t Jared’s fault if he has trouble concentrating. The sum of all the wet dreams he's had since he was a teenager is currently standing a couple of yards away from him.

“Rumor has it the guy acts like a blushing virgin in bed.”

“You’re kidding me. Anyway, how do you know all this?”

“I pay attention when people talk.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.”

Chad is the official gay scene’s gossiper and Jared has learned to doubt everything that comes out of his mouth.

“So, apparently he went home with Stephen Willis the other night and he wanted all the lights off while they were fucking. Under the covers. And Ian Perkins says…”

Jared gives Chad his beer and leaves him there, not interested in whatever he has to say anymore. He walks straight up to Jensen Ackles and starts dancing in front of him. Jared’s not a good dancer, by any means, but he knows a few moves that aren’t too embarrassing.

Ackles lifts his head to look at him. His huge, green eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles.

Jared smiles back, completely mesmerized. 

“Hi, I’m Jared.”

“Jensen,” the younger man pants, exertion making his breath come fast and hard. “You’re a freaking giant.”

“Well,” Jared shrugs, and hell, he’s the one who’s blushing like a virgin.

“It’s okay,” Jensen goes on, putting both hands on Jared’s chest. “I like giants.”

::: :::

Jensen’s place is the closest. They can actually walk to get there. Jensen is all smiles and sexy hips, dragging Jared along while holding his hand. They kiss for the first time while waiting for the elevator to come down. Jensen is pressed against the wall, shoving his tongue into Jared’s mouth and exploring each and every single area he can get to. Jared grabs him by the hips and lets his hands slip to his ass, dragging a pleased moan from Jensen’s throat. 

“Fuck, stop, or we’ll never reach my apartment,” Jensen whispers, pupils blown and chest heaving with exertion. 

The elevator ride seems to take forever. Finally, finally they reach Jensen’s place. Without even turning the lights on, Jensen takes Jared to his bedroom. They start kissing again, groping each other like teenagers, moaning into each other’s mouths, grinding their crotches together. After a minute or so, Jared’s cock is fit to explode in his pants and he’s about to pass out from lack of air. He steps back to get himself together.

Jensen winks at him –seriously, he winks- and turn the bedside lamp on. He starts undressing, right there on the spot, looking at Jared all the while.

So much for the blushing virgin, Jared thinks, taking his shirt off.

He’s never been so turned on in his life. Jensen’s body is all slim and lean muscles, skin delicately freckled. When he steps out of his tight boxer briefs, his cock rises proudly toward his flat stomach, thick and long with a perfectly shaped mushroom head, dark pink and already shining with precome.

“Holy shit you’re beautiful,” Jared breathes out.

“Think so?” Jensen smiles playfully. He gives his dick a lazy stroke, hissing between his teeth. “Come on, big guy, let’s see if the rumor is true,” he adds, stepping up to unzip Jared’s pants.

“What rumor?” Jared asks, while Jensen lowers his jeans, then his briefs.

“Fuck,” Jensen whispers, looking down at Jared’s cock. “Need to taste it.”

He kneels and grabs Jared’s dick with one hand, kissing the tip with his plush lips. He looks up at Jared and smiles before licking a long, sensual strip up the burning shaft.

“God,” Jared hisses. 

“Yep, rumor is true,” Jensen says, standing back up.

“What?”

“You’re more than proportionate.”

“Who said that?”

Jensen shrugs. “People.”

“People?”

“Uh-huh,” Jensen trails off, waking backward until his knees hit the bed and he sits on it.

Jared looks down at his dick, gleaming with Jensen’s spit. He knows he’s well endowed. It's not like he has never given it a thought before. But people talk about the size of his cock, really? 

Jensen is stretched out on his back, arms raised above his head, grabbing something under the pillow and yeah, Jared should stop thinking about the size of his dick when sin impersonated is currently coating his fingers with lube and planting his feet on the bed, knees bent, legs parted.

“So,” Jensen says, matter-of-factly, “Did a little prep before I left for the club so it shouldn’t take too… huh… long.”

He already has two fingers shoved into his tight hole, eyes closed in pleasure, while Jared is still standing stupidly beside the bed, his pants and briefs pooling around his ankles. Time to get this show on the road.

Jared steps out of his clothes and kneels at the bottom of the bed, caressing Jensen’s legs while he opens himself. 

“You’re alright with topping?” Jensen asks, his sentence ending on a long, drawn out moan.

Who wouldn’t be, looking at him? Jared thinks. All he can do is nod. Then, he can’t help himself anymore. He has to touch. His index finger catches the rim of Jensen’s hole. It’s swollen and hot, and fuck, will it feel marvelous wrapped around his cock. 

“Yeah, come on, have a little fun,” Jensen encourages him.

“You're…”

“What?”

“You…” Jared can’t seem to form complete sentences anymore and they've barely started. Biting his lips, he shoves his finger alongside Jensen’s and uses his other hand to fondle the young man’s balls.

“Yeah, god, yes, that feels amazing,” Jensen moans, his hips jerking upward. “I feel like riding you. That okay with you, Jared?”

“Anything. Anything,” Jared mumbles, bending to kiss the inside of Jensen’s thigh. Once his mouth is there, he can’t take it away and starts sucking at the skin. If it’s any indication, Jensen’s loud whimpers of pleasure tell him he's doing something right. 

Jared’s cock twitches violently between his legs, reminding him that it should be part of the fun too. He takes his finger out and lies down next to Jensen. The young man turns on his side and smiles wickedly at him. He grabs the wrapped condom and opens it with his teeth.

“Want me to put it on you?”

“Yeah, come on. Hurry.”

Jensen does a very thorough job of sliding the thin latex over Jared’s cock, giving the shaft a few tugs in the process. Jared hisses and bites the inside of his cheeks, hard. The pressure that has been building way too fast in the pit of his stomach recedes a little.

“Can’t wait to feel you in me,” Jensen informs him, sitting himself on Jared’s legs and bending down to kiss him.

The man is good at multitasking. While he sucks at Jared’s lips like his life depends on it, he holds Jared’s cock with one hand as he lowers himself down on it.

When the first ring of muscle is breeched, Jared can’t help but moan loudly at how good it feels.

Letting out hot little pants in Jared's mouth and shifting his ass from left to right, Jensen doesn’t stop until he has Jared buried inside him to the hilt. When he’s done, he sits back up, hands pressed against Jared’s stomach, and tilts his head back, moaning long and hard.

“You okay?” Jared asks, short of breath, caressing Jensen’s back with both hands.

“I’m… huh… more than okay,” Jensen groans, eyes closed and frowning in concentration. “You’re so freaking huge. Feels so, so good inside of me…”

Jensen is shaken by a violent shiver. He takes a long, deep breath and opens his eyes. “Gotta start moving,” he tells Jared.

And god, does he ever. Jensen moves like he was made to ride Jared’s cock, settling into a quick rhythm, groaning as his thighs quiver and muscles bunch with the effort. He doesn’t hold anything back and if he keeps up this pace, neither of them is going to last long.

Lasting long doesn’t seem to be one of Jensen’s goals because before long, he breaks the rhythm and bends down to kiss Jared again, then whispers in his ear. “Get me off, please, can’t wait anymore.”

“Yeah,” Jared agrees eagerly. 

Jensen sits back up and Jared gets a hold of his dick, squeezing it between his fingers until another drop of precome bubbles at the slit. After this, it’s only a matter of seconds before Jensen suddenly freezes and starts coming, practically growling Jared’s name as he does so, his hole contracting around Jared’s dick. At the mention of his name, Jared's orgasm gushes forth like a well-trained puppy.

“You are a fantastic lay!” Jensen pants, patting Jared on the shoulder.

Jared’s brain is still too foggy for him to say anything other than a few dissonant vowels. Jensen laughs and carefully knees up to release Jared’s shaft, then lets himself fall on the bed next to him. The room smells like sex and sweat, a combination that almost succeeds in reviving Jared’s cock which tries valiantly to harden again.

“There’s… I heard things about you too,” he finally says, turning his head to look back at Jensen.

“Oh, what kind of things?”

“That you would be completely vanilla in bed, hiding under the covers with the lights turned off.”

“Who came up with that?” Jensen asks, resting his head in the palm of his hands.

“Well, didn’t you slept with Stephen Willis and Ian Perkins?”

Jared realizes his mistake when he sees Jensen’s features harden. His eyes are practically shinning with anger.

“Are you trying to say I’m some kind of slut?”

“What? No, that’s not-“

Stupid, stupid Chad and his stupid rumors.

Jensen looks at Jared for a long time before he finally bursts out laughing. “Naw, I was messing with you. I might be a little slutty,” he says in a playful voice, reaching into the drawer of his bed side table. “So, I’ve got handcuffs, a couple of dildos, a paddle and… some warming lube, I think… What are we doing next?”

Jared lets out a moan and smiles wickedly. There is no way he’s going to tell Chad how wrong he’d been about Jensen. He wants to keep this little secret just for himself.

The end


End file.
